Rooktail
|age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest =Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Rooktail Unknown |familyl =Daisytoe Moonflower Goosefeather |familyt =Mate: Daughter: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Stormtail |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks = None}} Rooktail is a black tom with blue eyes. History In the Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :Rooktail follows Larksong into the ThunderClan camp, having attended her hunting patrol. He brings his mate, Daisytoe, a red squirrel, brushing his tail across Daisytoe's flank and purring that he had caught it just for her. Daisytoe thanks him, her eyes lighting. When his apprentice, Stormpaw gapes at Goosekit being outside, commenting to Rooktail that his son doesn't melt in the sun. Rooktail sighs, and tells Stormpaw to see if the elders have anything to eat. :After Moonkit demonstrates a battle move to Stormpaw that he had taught her, Stormpaw asks if she wants to help him give the elders prey. Rooktail narrows his eyes at Stormpaw, reminding him that he was the apprentice and he didn't need kits doing his duties for him. :While Goosekit is debating on his mentor, he realizes that he doesn't want a cat like Stormpaw but he wants a great warrior, like Doestar or Rooktail. When Swiftpaw disappears, Rooktail announces that he'll go out to look for her, with the rest of the cats in his patrol. Rooktail comes back with Flashnose, but without Swiftpaw, saying that they searched all the way to Snakerocks and back, but saw no sign of her. Soon after, Swiftpaw is found, thanks to the help of Goosekit who had told them that she was near Sunningrocks, and Goosekit explains that a dark brown tom told him where Swiftpaw was. He asks Goosekit if it was Squirrelwhisker, and Goosekit denies it, saying that he knew the difference between a tom and she-cat. Rooktail is confused, along with Pineheart, noting that the only dark brown cat in ThunderClan was Squirrelwhisker, and she was a she-cat. :Cloudberry asks Goosekit to be her apprentice, and Goosekit swallows. He hadn't planned to become a medicine cat, but he wanted to be a great warrior, like his father, Rooktail. During leaf-bare, when prey was scarcer than it had ever been, Rooktail is clawing at where the fresh-kill pile used to be, with Squirrelwhisker. The fresh-kill pile is composed of only scraps of fur and some bones. During another of Goosefeather's visions, he sees Daisytoe leaning on Rooktail's shoulder. Daisytoe tells Rooktail that he said he had gone out to hunt, and Rooktail growls that he did, but there was no prey in the snow. When rain invades ThunderClan's camp, and the prey that the cats had dug into the anticipated frozen ground floods, Pineheart announces that they'll have to move it to higher ground, and says that he will assign Rooktail and Mumblefoot to do so after they return from the dawn patrol. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Daisytoe: Son: :Goosefeather: Daughter: :Moonflower: :Snowfur: Great-Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Great-Grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkpaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Rooktailru:Грачехвостfr:Rooktailfi:Rooktail Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters